edfandomcom-20200215-history
From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 3 and the 64th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Kevin unintentionally ruins Eddy's latest scam. Eddy, thinking that Kevin ruined his scam on purpose, declares war on him in retaliation. Plot Eddy's newest venture is a Polar Sleigh Ride, complete with dish-soap snow, bowling pin penguins, and real-live huskies (really a dressed-up Ed and Edd). The kids are all taken in by this, except for Kevin and Rolf, who are ignoring the Eds altogether, and Ed's mushing provides them with a thrilling ride until Kevin goes to retrieve his ball, which happened to bounce into Eddy's scam. It seems that the ball has landed in Ed's way, and if he doesn't change course, he'll run over Kevin. Ed is perfectly willing to change course, but because sleds aren't made for sharp corners, they end up crashing into Eddy's billboard, which causes the kids to demand a refund and, when it's not immediately handed over, beat it out of Eddy. While the rest of the kids happily leave, Eddy angrily badgers Kevin for recompence under the reasoning that Kevin was the one who ruined the scam and thus the one who must pay. Edd tries to talk down his friend to no avail, but even though this fails, Kevin ignores Eddy until, fed up, he pushes Eddy away. Now incredibly angry, Eddy declares that from now on there's a war between him and Kevin. Edd points out that Kevin has left and isn't paying any attention, so Eddy enlists the help of his friends and, when Edd tries to back out, threatens to reveal the secret of what's under his hat to the whole cul-de-sac. The Eds are now ready to wreak havok upon Kevin, and to do this, Eddy's first step is to spy on Kevin from behind a bush, where they find him working on his bike. Ed then arrives with plenty of foul-smelling items from under his bed that were presumably food and a turtle on his head as a type of helmet. Eddy grabs the foulest substance of all–Ed's school lunch from last year–and signals for his friends to move out. They go to a manhole in the center of the cul-de-sac, through the sewers, and out another manhole where they hide behind the same bush they were behind before. When Edd tries to point out the futility of this maneover, Eddy says that it was to confuse Kevin had he caught sight of them, and the trio then shift positions to across the street and behind a shrub in Kevin's yard. Unfortunately, Ed blows their cover (or so Eddy thinks), and once again they relocate, this time using a giant replica of Jonny's head as a disguise. Eddy then tries to send Edd in with the lunch; when Double D refuses, he and Ed tickle him until he ends up in Kevin's front yard, holding the lunch. Kevin is surprisingly friendly to Edd, and even starts to engage Edd in conversation before Double D seemingly disappears. Kevin shrugs it off as another consequence of living in the weird suburbs and goes back to his bike. Edd raises the lunch over his head, unable to bring himself to throw it, even though his friends are urging him on silently. When he has finally come close to steeling himself for the toss, the bag bursts open, showering its filth upon Edd's head while Kevin rides off on his bike, seemingly not seeing Edd's humiliation. Eddy and Ed rush out and grab their friend, ready to get Kevin the next time an opportunity appears. Eddy and Edd then spy on him while Ed sets out the next plan. Eddy's idea is to pour maple syrup onto a sheet in the road, and when Kevin rides over it and naturally gets stuck, to attack him. When Kevin finishes talking to Nazz and starts moving, he goes on high alert and instructs Ed to hurry up with the syrup. A scant few seconds after Ed finishes, some wheels ride into the syrup and indeed get stuck and Ed, who has been preparing for this, leaps on the hapless victim. Unfortunately, the victim happens to be Jimmy, who is crushed under Ed. To add insult to injury, Ed lands spread-eagled across the syrup, which provides a bridge for Kevin to ride his bike over, neatly avoiding Eddy's trap. Fed up with his continued failure, Eddy blames Edd, saying that were Edd to have simply contributed an idea in the first place, they'd be at home complaining about boredom. Edd is insulted by this, but Eddy stands his ground. After a short argument, Edd realizes that he won't win, and they head off to put one of his plans into action. Kevin is lazing in his backyard, stretched out in a hammock, when an innocent cloud comes to rest above him. On top of this cloud is something not so innocent, however, as Edd's creation is a fake cloud with a cannon on it that they can use to blow Kevin to kingdom come. When the time comes to fire, however, Edd refuses, saying that he already lives with enough guilt. Eddy is far too willing to set off the cannon, however, and he winds up the pressure and pulls the trigger. Unfortunately, he's over-pressurized the cannon, and it explodes, sending the Eds flying around and wreaking destruction all over the cul-de-sac. Kevin seemingly doesn't notice this, though, instead packing up his hammock and going inside, not even paying any attention when the wreckage of Edd's scheme crashes down a few feet from him. When we next see him, Eddy is ringing Kevin's door. Kevin comes over and answers, and hears from Eddy that he's giving up, as Kevin has won. Kevin is confused by this, having no clue what was happening, and not wanting to deal with Eddy, simply slams the door on Eddy's hand. While Eddy is in pain, Jonny and Plank walk by, wearing the "Giant Jonny Head" the Eds used earlier and talking about how far out it is to be inside it. Eddy soon refocuses his attention on Kevin's doorbell, however, and angrily rings it while yelling that he wants his money back. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Can I mush, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, just don't get any on me, Ed." ---- *'Kevin': off-screen "Later, Dork!" Eddy: to Kevin "If it wasn't for you, I'd be swimming in jawbreakers right now." Kevin: "I have no idea what you're dorking about." Eddy: "Oh, you'' know'' what I'm dorking about!" Edd: "Put it all behind you, Eddy. This was all just an unseen, unfortunate circumstance." Ed: up a pickle after a slight 4-second pause "Pickle?" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Ed: pause "Yep!" ---- *'Ed': "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill again "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill again "Slide on the soap!" off soap hill again ---- *'Eddy': to Ed and Edd "Duck, you idiots." Ed: [ducks into the bush alongside Edd]"Quack!"'' hears this and looks back and forth. He sees nothing.'' Kevin: "Suburbs are weird." ---- *'Jimmy': in syrup "Eee! I'm stuck!" Eddy: off-screen "GET HIM!" Ed: above Jimmy "Prepare to meet your maker!" Jimmy: "Antonucci?" crushes Jimmy; Kevin crosses Ed over and whistles by Eddy: about Kevin "Man, he's crafty!" Edd: "Don't be so modest Eddy! It must have taken you at least 10 seconds to come up with this!" Eddy: "It's all your fault! If you'd helped, we'd be at home complaining about nothing to do!" Edd: "Oh, now it's my fault? Eddy: "Yeah! Edd: "Really!?" Eddy: "Yeah!" Edd: "Really!?" Eddy: "Yeah, really!" Edd: an awkward pause "Very well. Shall we move on to you getting your way yet again?" Eddy: smugly "After you." ---- *'Eddy': to fire Ed from cannon "This is so sweet, Double D." Edd: sarcastically "Thank you, Eddy. No one would ever suspect mother nature to harbor a spring-loaded circus cannon and blow innocent bystanders to kingdom come!" Trivia *'Goofs:' **The captions read "Jonny" instead of "Jimmy" mostly at the beginning. **When the kids (excluding Rolf and Kevin) get their money back, they don't have suds on them after they beat up Eddy. **After the Eds pass Kevin in their fake Jonny disguise, Edd's grass camouflage disappears. **The feet of the turtle are transparent. *Kevin's new Waldron Wrench is named after AKA storyboard artist Leah Waldron, who worked on the episode. *Ed said the word "mush" 5 times in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Edd is a pacifist. He admits this again in "A Fistful of Ed." *When Kevin and Nazz are talking, Kevin says, "Is that a giant clam?" He previously said this in "It Came From Outer Ed." *In this episode, Eddy admits that he knows what's underneath Edd's hat. This references the first time that the hat came off of Edd's head in "Stop, Look and Ed" where Ed and Eddy both saw what was underneath the hat before Edd put it back on. *This is the 46th time that the Kanker sisters don't appear. *Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah have very few lines in this episode due to the fact that this episode was mainly focusing on Kevin. *This is the first episode where Edd and Kevin have a friendly conversation with each other. The second time this happens is in "The Luck of the Ed." It seems that Edd is the only Ed that can get along with Kevin. *It is revealed that Edd is ticklish. *The show's title is based off the saying, "From here to there." **Alternatively, it could be referencing the movie "From Here to Eternity." *The soccer ball that Rolf and Kevin were playing with was shown to be checkered, but a typical soccer ball should have hexagonal checkers. *When Ed, Edd, and the Kids almost ran into Kevin, and ran over the sign and the igloo, you can hear lines from past episodes. For example, Jimmy yells "Farewell cruel world!", which is from "Once Upon an Ed" and Jonny yells "For crying out loud!" Also, Edd yelling, Ed screaming, and Jimmy yelling "My hair!" are taken from "Avast Ye Eds." *A subtle instance of breaking the fourth wall: When Jimmy was stuck on the syrup, and Ed leaped at him saying, "Prepare to meet your maker!", he says "Antonucci?", which is a reference to the series creator Danny Antonucci. *At the beginning of this episode, Eddy offered everyone a chance to ride through 'the northern lightbulb' on "Ed's Polar Sled Ride." He is erroneously referring to the Northern Lights, a phenomenon whereby charged particles from the sun illuminate the sky in the northern hemisphere every 11 years. *When Edd says "We went in a complete circle past Kevin," the captioning incorrectly says "heaven" instead of "Kevin." Gallery penguins.jpg|"You better believe it Curly!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-21h58m06s236.png|Husky dog Edd. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h40m19s68.png|Ed's polar ride. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-21h59m42s174.png|Dreamed I was an Eskimo, frozen wind began to blow... slide-on-the-soap-jpg.jpg|"Slide on the soap." Cameo-eddy-jpg.jpg|Eddy's ready to go to war. Turtle on Ed's head.jpg|"Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" stuff-to-throw-jpg.jpg|Stuff to throw at Kevin. lunging-ed-jpg.jpg|"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed 005.jpg|Alien Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-08-26-19h20m53s2.png|The Eds on the Cloud Platform. dazed.PNG|"He's too good." Jonnybighead.png|Jonny and Plank in the fake Jonny head. Video See Also *Ed's Polar Sled Ride *Cloud Platform Category:Episodes Category:Season 3